Hidden under the Surface
by Denyce
Summary: After an accident, amnesiac Logan reveals a new truth. Slash fic Alec/Logan


In a darken corner, trapped, up against a wall, Logan sputtered, "Aleccc?" as Alec pressed in closer, his hands gripped tighter on Logan's hips pushing and holding him in place. Leaning in, Alec's tongue peaked out, licking down and over the outer shell of Logan's ear, sucking the lobe, pulling it into his mouth. Suckling hard enough that it sent shudders throughout Logan's body as his eyes rolled closed, and head fell back hitting the wall with a thud.

He shouldn't allow Alec to… but even as Logan tried to focus, to make a logical objection as to why, they - Alec shouldn't be sexually groping him. At least not publicly, at Crash, Logan's protest was fleeting at best. A coherent thought would form then Alec's talented tongue or his fingers would wipe away any doubt Logan had.

Alec's heated breath whispered against Logan's ear, "You'd rather tell Max?" Alec's teeth gripped Logan's earlobe tugging playfully. At the same time, behind his back, Logan felt Alec working his fingers under the waistband of Logan's pants, burrowing their way lower. A low moan escaped Logan's lips, as shivers danced down his spine to pool, settling heavy down into his groin, where Logan's cock responded, lengthening in excitement. The nudge of Alec's knee pressed in-between Logan's thighs. Felt the match of Alec's hard length lining up against Logan's growing length, pressing – rubbing encouragingly.

Alec's hard length brushed and pushed against him, rocking his hips forward while his tongue lapped up and down the side of Logan's neck. Then Alec's teeth scraped against the wet path, before he moved back up to Logan's earlobe. His tongue slithering around the dangling flesh, sucking on it hard, as Alec's hips rhythmically started to grind. "You want to remember? To let Max know the truth?" Alec stressed each word; following it with a slower roll of his hips as he pressed his body harder against Logan's erect cock, creating greater friction of want.

Weak-kneed Logan slumped against the wall, his thighs falling open allowing Alec better access.

Logan heard Alec's low chuckle then abruptly felt fresh air caressing over his heated erection. The brief coolness of relief opposed to the dizzying hot sexual frenzy Alec was building. Then Logan felt the firm grip of Alec's fingers closing around his hard cock, creating a tight-fisted cocoon.

The shock was gratifying, electric. Thrusting forward Logan's hips moved of their own violation. Alec's teeth scraped over his neck, small nips pierced his skin, egging Logan on. The husky timber of encouragement from Alec, of Alec's thumb sliding over the slick head of Logan's cock, then using the pre-come to slather and slick over Logan's erection. Jerkily Alec kept the pace, his fist pumping using what he could of Logan's pre-come before it dried against their combined body heat.

Jaw clenched, Logan gritted his teeth, as words and thoughts of protesting faded, and still Logan forced himself to be silent. To not voice his need, want, or desire to be taken here and now. Logan's nostrils flared at his internal struggle. Their surroundings, reality- everything suddenly faded away into the background like white noise. Only the throbbing pulse of his heartbeat as blood pumped, working its way throughout his body. A rhythmic sexual beat that was centered and pulsated from his engorged cock, a magnetic pulse Logan followed against all logic as he continued to snap his hips in an effort to fuck Alec's fist.

Logan's back was firmly pressed against the wall; Alec's body blocking anyone else's view. Momentarily Alec's fist unclenched, and Logan was on the verge of voicing his objection. Stuttering a moan instead as he felt the slick heated flesh of Alec's cock against his. Of Alec's hand encircling both erections angling them together until Alec had the position he wanted, and started to move. A slow grind as Alec's hips rolled, in small firm guided rubs pressing their cocks tighter, stroking sparks of friction as he pressed tighter against Logan's stomach.

The slick wetness of pre-come from Alec's cock eased his way as Alec moved, his hips snapping, bucking up against Logan, his mouth latched on to Logan's neck, sucking, creating a mark. Logan's own needs spiraled, as he met Alec thrust for thrust. His hands moving on instinct following his only demand for – more. His hands moved swiftly until both hands were settled inside Alec's loosened pants with a firm grasp on Alec's flesh. Encouraging, squeezing hard, creating his own marks with each grip, his fingers dug and pulled deeper…

The tension of ecstasy increased, the rhythm frantic - desperate, their need climbing until everything imploded.

Slowly Logan opened his eyes and became aware of his surroundings. His body slack, held there against the wall with Alec's body plastered to him. It was evidently clear from the sweat, their pants partially open, the odor, and the wet stickiness of fluids he felt between their bodies. Flushed with embarrassment, as Logan realized they were still at Crash – inside, in public. His eyes darted around, looking past Alec, Logan noticed they were still hidden within the shadows, and as far as he could tell no one was aware or had seen them. Logan knew that wouldn't remain the case, someone was bound to catch them. With reluctance Logan shifted. The effort only made him conscious of how tired he was almost too bone weary to move or push Alec away. Nearly breathless, Logan suddenly recognized where his hands were, and how he was holding Alec. Slowly with regret Logan shifted, his hands letting go. Could hear Alec's muttered moan.

Logan responded, his voice rough as Logan whispered Alec's name, only to be interrupted as Alec openly kissed him, slowly sensually drowning the last of Logan's protests.

*~*~*

Overwhelmed and flush over the intimate details Max just revealed, Cindy nodded, re-gathering her composure. Licking her lips, turning away trying to avoid looking back even though she couldn't see a thing. From under hooded eyes Cindy asked, "Okay when are you going to let them know that you – we know?"

Max's smile was magnanimous as she pointedly stared at Cindy, "And ruin the fun?"

"Fun? This is your idea of fun? That's what, the second time they got _busy_ here… It's a miracle they haven't gotten caught by anyone else."

"Third."

"Third what?" She looked at Max expectantly. At Max's expression, Cindy questioned," You're shitting me?" Not that Cindy actually expected an answer, she didn't and Max didn't supply one. Leaning closer, Cindy added, her tone more serious. "So you want to explain why you haven't gone ballistic, or done a _beatdown_ on either of them… first they were playing amnesia, then this? Kinda expect it from Alec, but Logan—it's a pretty shitty deal he's handing."

Max shrugged. "Wasn't exactly a lie. At least not when it started. That's when I knew."

Cindy didn't bother to hide her real annoyance. "Knew, you knew what? Please enlighten me?"

Max nodded, "Logan wasn't playing. The amnesia was real. Right after it happened, I had my back turned. My arms were exposed and didn't realize, but Logan was about to touch me. Alec intervened. I froze, realizing what almost happened. Then Alec started talking. Took it a step further. He was joking, being an ass – being Alec. Also trying to lighten up my mood. He started playing it up. Acting all jealous that maybe they, he and Logan, shouldn't be together anymore." Max straightened and took a long sip. Setting the mug down, her hand still cupped the mug.

Cindy watched as Max almost absently slid her thumb down over glass wiping away drops of condensation.

Concerned Cindy whispered, "Boo?"

"What was really funny both of us were ready for Logan to freak out, amnesia or not, but that's not what happened." Max paused, distractingly cleared her throat then continued. "Instead, Logan… he got all soft, cupped Alec's face, and apologized to Alec before he moved in kissing Alec on the mouth." Max chuckled, her eyes softening. "The look on Alec's face was, it was priceless. It was a shock, I think we were both waiting for Logan to claim that it was all a joke- he didn't."

Cindy watched as Max took another long swallow nearly finishing her mug before she spoke again. "Logan he pushed Alec, initiated their intimacy not that Alec really needed to be pushed whenever its regarding sex. A few days ago when Logan started to remember—well I needed to make sure that they still wanted each other. Logan's silence though, Alec knew that they still got together they were enjoying the pretense."

Cindy followed Max's gaze as they shifted toward the dark corner where they both knew Alec and Logan were hidden. Cindy couldn't see them at all, had no idea they were even there until Max told her. Then Cindy had suffered through the discomfort of listening to Max give her a blow-by-blow account of what they were doing. It was more then she wanted to know. "Okay, so the amnesia was real, but now its not. Why put up with the charade now?"

"It was real. What Logan felt for Alec, the attraction, his desire, want… the initial love he besotted on Alec- all of that was real, and Logan should have that. All of it." Max glanced at her hands, her words choked, "I can't, I…"

Cindy reached across the table for Max's hand gripping it tight, clasping it within her own hand, and offering her support. Still not fully understanding, "But that doesn't explain, why?"

Max smiled, squeezing Cindy hand in return, her grin widening as she spoke. "Alec, Alec's a tomcat. You know the normal love and leave kind of guy, but he's not a normal guy, sometimes he forgets that. He's an X5 with feline DNA, a true tomcat until he mates. I don't even think Alec realizes what he's doing at least not consciously. That he claimed Logan; it tells me that Logan isn't one of Alec's quick play fucks. Each time they're together Alec takes it a step further in his markings, reclaims Logan again. And yeah Logan isn't amnesiac now, those feelings he has for Alec are there under the surface."

Cindy gasped in disbelief, "So what you're playing some kind of weird matchmaking?"

Max's smile slid off-centered, "Guess so." Answering as she let go of Cindy's hand to finish off her beer.

Cindy leveled her eyes at Max's face reading the raw emotions that Max left bare for her to see, before Max's shields were once again back in place. "Baby girl that's one hellofava dominance streak you have."

Tossing her head toward the bar, Max replied, "Come on, buy me another beer while they get themselves together." She caught Max's brief glance toward the corner, then abruptly stood, heading back over to the bar. Cindy shook her head, as she stood and followed Max already knowing that this time she wanted something hellofalot stronger than just a beer.

FiN~~


End file.
